Pleating machines commonly include a pair of adjacent endless forming conveyors each carrying a plurality of cooperating but staggered forming tools that engage and form pleats in an endless web of material that is pleated as the material moves between the forming conveyors.
It is also common for these pleating machine conveyors to each include one or two spaced endless chains upon which the pleat forming tools are mounted. In the past, complicated brackets have been provided for mounting the forming tools on these chains.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above by simplifying the mounting of forming tools on the conveyor chains and to provide forming tools which form serial deep flutes in an endless web of sheet material.